Users rely on computers to function without interruption or loss of data. Even the smallest interruption can cost users large sums of money, and data loss can deprive users of treasured information.
To prevent computer failures that cause data loss and interruptions of service, computers are often equipped with a number of sensors capable of detecting errors in hardware or software components. For example, computer hard drives are often equipped with sensors capable of detecting disk errors. Other sensors monitor file systems, operating systems, and application programs and indicate the occurrence of errors in those components. Also, computers are often equipped with antivirus software that detects the presence of security exploits which may threaten loss of data and interruption of service.
Once failures occur, the data provided by these sensors and software is used to diagnose the cause or causes of the failures and suggest a remedy. Remedies often include such actions as repairing or replacing the failed hardware or software, or restoring data that is backed up on another computer or storage device. Because these repair and backup actions are performed after the computer has failed, however, some interruption of service or temporary data loss often still occurs.